Deux âmes seules, jusqu'à
by Math
Summary: Ptite fic mimi tout plein, un peu trop à l'eau de rose... C'est un Ginny/vous-verrez-bien... One shot sauf sur demande... Dsl pour le résumé et le titre...


  


Nouvelle histoire, one shot pour l'instant, sauf demande suppliante de la part des revieweurs...

  


Titre: Euh, bonne question... Alors alors alors... J'ai jamais d'idée pour les titres, d'ailleurs les titres de toutes mes fics sont pourris... Enfin bon, je cherche je cherche je cherche... 'Deux âmes seules, jusqu'à...'

  


Résumé: 'Ptite fic mimi tout plein, un peu trop à l'eau de rose... C'est un Ginny/vous-verrez-bien...

  


Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKRowling (non, c'est vrai?????). Mais si elle veut me les prêter, je suis d'accord (Surtout Mumus...)

  


Auteur: Que moi, Mathilde, dit Math, et personne d'autre. Et quand même, l'histoire m'appartient, j'ai quand même quelque chose... Ouf!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Bonne lecture!!!

  


  


Elle était allongée dans l'herbe du parc. Un petit vent doux faisait danser ses cheveux de feu et les feuilles d'automne qui glissaient dans le vent telles une pluie dorée. Ginny respira l'air frais,et ferma les yeux, rêvant à d'autres rivages, d'autres aventures, et surtout à lui. Celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle essayer d'imaginer que le vent était son souffle, les feuilles qui la caressaient ses mains, et le soleil qui la réchauffait son corps. 

Depuis quelques années, il l'obsédait continuellement. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, et il l'ignorait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui, devant celui qu'elle aimait, son coeur chavirait, ses sens lui faisaient défauts, sa respirations s'accélérait, tout comme son coeur... Elle aurait tellement voulu lui tomber dans les bras, lui voler un baiser, même le frôler lui suffisait, elle voulait sentir sa chaleur, son parfum, elle voulait le sentir près de lui, profiter de celui qu'elle aimait. 

Mais c'était impossible. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Et puis il était toujours entouré. Tout le monde connaissait son nom, si connu, de plus, avec les années, il était devenu un vrai séducteur, les filles lui tournaient autour malgré le mystère qui planait autour de lui. Les autres filles aurait préféré tout savoir de lui, mais Ginny, elle, aimait ce mystère, cette énigme qui semblait l'entourer, comme un brouillard si dense que seul les yeux les plus aiguisés, les âmes plus plus compréhensives, pouvaient transpercer. Et Ginny pensait avoir percer ce mur, que lui-même entretenait. Elle avait compris que ce n'était qu'un masque, qu'il essayer de cacher ses vrais sentiments, ses propres malheurs, pour tenir à sa réputation. Et elle voulait lui faire ôter son masque, elle voulait découvrir cet homme si secret, cet inconnu connu de tous. Ginny rouvrit les yeux. 

Elle s''assit dans l'herbe, et s'approcha du lac. Elle y vit son reflet, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle était toujours aussi rousse, et son sourire traversait toujours son beau visage, remplit de tâches de rousseur. Mais son sourire était amère depuis un certain temps, depuis qu'elle pensait à lui, depuis qu'elle rêvait de lui, même si elle savait qu'il était inaccessible, elle continuait à rêver, à l'imaginer la serrant dans ses bras. 

Elle savait que tout cela était impossible, elle continuait de rêver... Ses amis le lui reprochaient. Elle devenait avec le temps de plus en plus distante et solitaire. Elle aussi s'en était rendu compte, mais préférait vivre heureuse dans ses rêves que triste dans le réalité. Parfois elle se disait que c'était mal, qu'elle devait vivre. Mais toujours ses rêves l'emportait... 

Elle leva la tête et vit, comme elle penché vers le lac, l'homme des ses rêves. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme toujours, comme elle. Il était si beau. Un de ses mèches tomba sur son visage et il la remit machinalement. Depuis quelques ans, il s'était laissé poussé les cheveux, renforçant son air mystérieux, comme s'il venait d'ailleurs...

  


  


  


  


Il était assis en tailleurs au bord du lac, et regardait son reflet. Ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis quelques ans. Une mèche tomba sur son visage. Il la remit machinalement. Puis il soupira. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, avec ses cheveux de feu, son sourire de diablesse et son regard d'ange. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, la petite Ginny. Mais il savait qu'elle était inaccessible... Il avait sa réputation, son nom si connu, et il savait que Ginny ne voulait pas une image mais un homme, un être, vrai. Et pour tenter de se détacher de cette image, ce passé, il avait créé une atmosphère de mystère autour de lui, il essayait d'agir toujours comme une énigme, discrètement. Il parlait moins, provoquait moins, et plus grand chose ne lui était arrivé ces dernières années. Il restait discret, comme un grand point d'interrogation. Il avait créer tout ce mystère, justement pour que Ginny le perce. Beau paradoxe, non? Il avait construit toute une aura, une atmosphère, pour que quelqu'un la perce... Et pas n'importe qui, Ginny, la belle et douce Ginny, elle aussi mystérieuse, à sa façon, ombragée par ses frères mais toujours présente. C'était elle aussi un beau paradoxe. Plus il avait l'impression qu'elle s'effaçait du monde, plus il pensait à elle... 

Il releva la tête et la vit, au bord de l'eau. Elle semblait dans ses pensées... Elle releva la tête, elle aussi et leurs regards se croisèrent. 

Les seuls mots qui virent à l'esprit de du jeune homme furent 'Pacte avec le Diable'... Pourquoi? Car son regard était si pénétrant. Un seul échange de regard était comme un marché, un marché forcé. Quand il vit ses yeux, il sut tout d'elle: ses douleurs, ses questions, cet amour qu'elle croyait impossible, tout ses sentiments. Mais c'était vraiment un marché. Elle lui apprenait tout d'elle, mais elle découvrait aussi tout de lui. Elle lisait dans son âme, comme si un intrus s'emparait de ses sentiments, de tout ce qu'il pensait... Les yeux de Ginny était d'une couleur indéfinissable, un mélange entre le bleu, le gris et le vert. Il apprit tout d'elle, elle comprit tout de lui... Un pacte avec le Diable...

Puis il cligna des yeux. Il ne supportait pas son regard, cet flèche qui lui transperçait le regard. Il l'aurait soutenu, si elle l'appartenait, mais Ginny n'appartenait à personne. Elle était seule, et pourtant il put déceler comme un brin d'envie, elle était seule, mais voulait quelqu'un. Qui? Qui était l'homme qui lui donnait ce regard, qui était le petit veinard, qui faisait rêver Ginny? Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Non, pas ça, tout sauf cela... Il devait se contrôler, même si les souvenirs que le regard de Ginny avait fait ressurgir était douloureux, si douloureux. Il vit Ginny se lever, doucement, et sentit la main de la rousse doucement lui enlever sa larme, comme une mère console un enfant. Une autre larme suivit la première, et il essaya encore une fois de la refouler, mais il entendit Ginny lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

'Laisse-toi aller, il faut que ça sorte... Chut, pleure, vas-y, pleure...' Sa vois était douce, si douce... Puis elle le prit dans ses bras, et peu à peu il se laissa aller. Il pleura tout son saoule, en chuchotant des mots incompréhensibles. Ginny le berçait tendrement, puis, doucement, elle lui embrassa le front... Enfin, les larmes cessèrent. Il avait sentit les larmes de Ginny, mêlées aux siennes, sur son visage... Il releva la tête, entoura de ses bras Ginny, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il chuchota, d'une vois langoureuse et chaleureuse, qu'on ne lui connaissait pas:

'Ginny, j'ai toujours rêvé de toi... Reste avec moi, pour toujours...'

Il lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux de feu. Elle murmura:

'Toi aussi, tu m'as fais rêver, sans t'en rendre compte... J'ai l'impression de rêver, mais c'est bien mieux que tout mes songes... Je serais toujours avec toi, Draco...'

Draco sourit en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Plus personne n'osait le dire. Il prit entre ses doigts le menton de Ginny, lui leva la tête, et l'embrassa doucement, presque furtivement, comme pour celer un pacte puis lui dit:

'Je t'aime, Ginny...'

A son tour, elle l'embrassa, un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus sûrement. Et à son tour, elle chuchota:

'Moi aussi, Draco, je t'aime...'

Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule, pour savourer sa chaleur, son parfum. Elle sentait ses cheveux dans son cou. Il sentait son souffle au creux de son épaule... Et il restèrent là, sans plus bouger, en espérant que ce moment soit infini, qu'ils n'auraient pas à retourner en classe, subir les remarques des autres, les commentaires des deux maisons... 

Mais le lendemain, la vie reprendra son cours, normalement, et personne ne verra la différence, sauf deux âmes qui longtemps ont vogué seules, avant d'avoir trouvé l'âme soeur. Deux êtres qui tout les soirs, se réuniront pour savourer un amour secret, mystérieux...

  


  


  


  


  


Alors, ça vous à plu? Une ch'tite review, siouplai?? Peut-être que si j'en ai assez, je ferais un chap 2, on verra...

  


  


  


  


  


Au fait, allez tous sur le site: 

  


  


groups.msn.com/bt8t6ea49jip6ilakh0bh8bsi7/homepage

  


  


  


  


  


Allez, s'il vous plaît, pour me faire plaisir, je suis sur que vous allez adorer!!


End file.
